


Ankle Break

by daisuga



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M, and thus the reason why hanai never tried anything to get back at tajima again, hanai is a little shit surprisingly, tajima is like a kicked puppy, that was A Bad Idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisuga/pseuds/daisuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanai decided to get back at Tajima for all the teasing he ever did. </p>
<p>It didn't go the way he planned it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ankle Break

“Let’s just break up.”

Hanai Asuza is rarely a little shit. That title is usually reserved for his boyfriend, but he can take revenge once in a while for all the teasing that Tajima does to him.

They stood inside the locker room, and Tajima looked at him. Hanai said it casually—just as he planned—and Tajima seemed to know what’s up and just looked at him with a smile ghosting on his lips.

He needed to try harder, he thought, if he wants this joke to work (but in his mind a voice said that it’s not going to work because _it’s Tajima_ ). So he did.

“You and I,” he said, slowly, and Tajima cocked his head to one side, standing straighter, listening attentively. “were we even dating in the first place?”

The clean-up hitter looked surprised, and Hanai inwardly smirked. Good. He pressed down another voice in his head that warned him to stop. Tajima looked cute, too be honest, wide-eyed and flabbergasted (the voice told him one last time that he'll regret this, that he should just take his revenge _later_ in his _bedroom_ , but he hushed it.)

“Well…we slept with one another, but it’s not like we’re in any special relationship.”

He can already imagine Tajima’s reaction—maybe a laugh. Maybe a pout and a ‘ _stop joking around, Asuza!_ ’

But even after months and months of holding and kissing and laughing with the shortest Nishiura baseball player ~~to the point where he already memorized how his back curves and how the freckles fall on his back~~ he faced the fact that Tajima is always, always full of surprises.

Tajima stood there, frozen, while his hands clutched his bag tightly. He just stared at Hanai, still wide-eyed and he doesn’t look like he’s breathing.

He was _crying_.

Hanai recoiled, and Tajima raised a hand to his cheeks, halfheartedly wiping the tears that fell down. He looked away, and seemed to be force a smile, but gave up halfway and just blinked, letting more tears fall.

“Ah, I just thought…” His voice was quivering, panicky and they’re all tumbling over each other. Hanai just stared. Tajima looked like he's batting at 5-0 with no information about the enemy and he just lost hope. “Sorry. I…I misunderstood everything. I’m sorry. I’m…I…I won’t bother you again.”

“Goodbye.”

He turned around to leave and Hanai blinked, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat. This isn’t what he wanted. This isn’t how he wanted this to go and he swore to god he will never try anything else anymore, just as long as Tajima won’t ever cry and look like that and speak like that.

“Wait!” He swiftly held on to the boy’s wrist, tightly holding it, and all he thought was _please_.

“—Sorry. Couldn’t…I mean...c-could let you go,” he heard the muffled words, and Tajima sniffed and Hanai wanted to die. “I’m embarrassing. I’m sorry. For imagining things between us.”

His breath hitched and he thought of all those times where Tajima always called his name and smiled at him, showering him with affection. _There was no imagining,_ he wanted to yell. He wanted to scream that he really loved Tajima and he'll do anything to prove that--but yelling will not accomplish anything as demonstrated by Abe, so he just. He asked himself why he ever thought that this was a good idea, before pulling Tajima back to him and hugging him from behind.

“I’m sorry,” Hanai said, and placed his head on top of Tajima’s. He felt horrible, and he swallowed once more. He thought of a million ways to make it up to Tajima, and not even one made him feel like it’s enough. “It’s not your fault. I’m sorry. The joke crossed the line.”

Tajima dropped his bag, hiccuped, and hid his face further; he looked down. Hanai hugged him tighter and placed a kiss on top of his head.

“Sorry. I love you. I'm sorry. Please don’t cry.”

(The voice in his head came back with an _"I told you so,"_ and this time, he didn't respond.)

**Author's Note:**

> please just give me all the fucking tajihana in the world


End file.
